True love can be found in many places, but so can jealousy
by Maddy20
Summary: Legolas and Sigrid have been together behind everyone's back for awhile now. At last Legolas wants to take their relationship a step higher, however due to fear Sigrid declines. Now she utterly regrets it. Everyday that goes by she feels like Legolas is slipping from her. Now Tauriel is back, and Sigrid fears that maybe Tauriel wants both Kili and Legolas. If Tauriel wants to play,
1. Jealousy is an Instinct

Sigrid's gaze faltered as she watched Legolas's hands slip down her waist. " Wait."She said, causing his hands to pause. " M-maybe we should tell my father of our relationship before we take things to a higher level." She stuttered.

Legolas sighed, and for a moment she thought he was going to decline, but at last he let her go. " Perhaps you may be right."

Sigrid let out a breath of relief. It wasn't that she didn't love him, she loved him with every piece of her heart, it was just that she was scared. She'd never really found love before. Legolas was one of the first guys she's ever came to care about./p

" He will not be mad at you." Sigrid reassured him. Legolas smiled at her before touching her chin. " For I know not that."

Sigrid looked away. Honestly, she didn't know how her father would react. He's always been...protective.

Sigrid turned her head to the slight noise of a footstep in their presence. /p

" Who's there?" Sigrid called, taking a step away from Legolas. Legolas quickly whipped out his bow and took a protective step infront of Sigrid. " For you know exactly who it is." A voice called out in elvish.

Legolas smiled as he lowered his bow. " Tauriel." He spoke.

Sigrid took a step back, biting her bottom lip. Tauriel came out of the shadows with a smile, arms outstretched. Legolas happily hugged her. " I haven't seen you in ages." He spoke gently.

Sigrid, who was full of jealousy, considered interrupting. However, she had been taught ever since she was an infant that interrupting was rude.

Besides these two haven't seen eachother in ages, it wasn't like Legolas was going to fall head over heels for someone he hadn't seen in awhile. Tauriel had her chance with Legolas, well maybe not exactly. Due to the fact that Legolas's father didn't want him to be with Tauriel, they really didn't have a chance of getting together. How would Legolas's dad feel when he found out that Legolas was with her, a person who wasn't an elf?

Tauriel must've noticed Sigrid's jealousy because she stepped forward with an easy smile. " Legolas and I are just friends." She said reassuringly. " I know who you are." Sigrid replied, her eyes narrowing. " You saved Kili's life." Her eyes continued to stay narrowed. Kili had been heartbroken ever since Tauriel left.

Tauriel stared at the ground with guilt. " But I'm here now, and I am here to stay for good." She replied. Legolas grinned. " Really?" Tauriel smiled before taking a step away from him. " Really."

Sigrid rolled her eyes. " What if he doesn't want to see you?"

Legolas's grin quickly turned into a frown. " Sigrid." He said, his voice hard.

Tauriel frowned taking a step towards Sigrid and grabbing her hand. " I promise I won't hurt him, I never intended to."

Sigrid snorted as she ripped her hand away. " Yeah, well you did." She snapped stomping off.

Sigrid washed the dishes that night silently. " Sigrid, your a sight for poor eyes." Her father said with a small, weak smile as he pushed the hair out of her face.

Sigrid smiled at her father before returning to do the dishes. " I get my looks from mom." She finally said.

Bard smiled as the memories replayed in his head. " Yes, yes you do."

Sigrid felt warm tears burn her eyes. Before she knew it they were streaming down her face. Every memory of her mom made her want to cry, but it wasn't just that which caused her to cry at this moment.

It was Legolas too, as much as it was also tears for her father, brother, and sister. The tears wouldn't stop streaming. Bard gave her a sad look. " There's no need to cry Sigrid." He stared at the window in silence before finally saying, " What's in the past, stays in the past." His voice was weak, but somehow he managed to get it out.

Sigrid finished the last bit of dishes before deciding she would try to go to bed. " Goodnight Father." She said gently before heading up to her room. " Sigrid will you tell me a story?" Tilda asked.

Sigrid sighed before finally deciding to read her sister a story. The story was sweet, and had a happy story. It wasn't a real story, since not many real stories were sweet, instead it was one from Sigrid's mind. If only the world could be forever peaceful.

Tilda had a beaming smile. " I can't wait till the world is peaceful. Hopefully my kids, or my grandchildren can live a peaceful life." Sigrid smiled before leaning and kissing her sister's forehead. " Goodnight." If only she could tell her sister everything on her mind. Things would be better. But her sister is far too young to understand.

Sigrid's eyes burned with tiredness. " Bilbo, what is it that you have to show me?" She asked blinding the tiredness from her eyes. Bilbo chuckled. " Just wait and see!"

Sigrid stopped dead as she spotted Kili and Tauriel hugging. " Is this what you wanted to show me?" Bilbo smiled happily. " Look Kili is happy again! Isn't it great to see a smile like that on his face again?"

Sigrid sighed before crossing her arms. " Until she leaves him, and breaks his heart once again." Sigrid couldn't help her hostility, she was close to the dwarves now. They were like her family. She didn't want to see Kili hurt again.

Bilbo looked up at her. " She promised us she wouldn't leave again, don't worry we were protective too. But she's an honest woman."

Sigrid turned her gaze away. Was that a quick streak of blonde hair? Sigrid hurried to look in time to see Legolas running towards Tauriel. His mouth moved rapidly, and he had his bow held up. Even from the distance she was, Sigrid could tell he was talking in Elvish.

Legolas had tried to teach Sigrid elvish before. At first she was terrible, but he never gave up. She was better now but still learning.

Tauriel nodded before glancing at Kili. " I promise I'll be back soon." She said dropping his hand and quickly following after Legolas.

Sigrid sighed before turning and heading towards the house. " Everything alright?" Bilbo called after her. Sigrid casted a small glance towards him. " I'm just feeling a bit...tired, that's all."

Bilbo was quickly at her side. " You look like something is bothering you..." Sigrid considered breaking down and telling him everything, but she kept her mouth shut. " Nothing is bothering me." She lied.

Sigrid keeps walking on, she turns around once to see that Bilbo had stopped following her. She sighed, he obviously knew she lied to him. What choice did she have?

Sigrid was full of stress, it was because of Legolas, her siblings, the loss of her mother, and Tauriel.


	2. A moment of Love

Sigrid stared into the distance. " Look Sigrid, I'm not trying to steal Legolas." Tauriel said gently. Sigrid instantly felt her walls go up. Was Tauriel confident she could get Legolas and steal him from Sigrid if she wanted to? " He loves me." Sigrid said, not fully confident anymore, she once was but not anymore.

Tauriel nodded her head. " I understand that. There's nothing I would do to jeopardize that love between you two." Sigrid sighed. It wasn't fair that Legolas told Tauriel, but she couldn't tell anyone.

" It seems like your trying to get between us." Sigrid snapped. Tauriel looked a little taken back. Sigrid smiled with pride at her hurt look. " Well, if that's what you think." Tauriel started as she grabbed her bow and began to walk off.

Sigrid glared at her. It's what I know, she thought but stayed silent. So maybe after all Kili wasn't enough to make Tauriel happy. Maybe she wanted both, but she wasn't getting both.

Sigrid decided to follow after Tauriel. " So is Kili not enough?" She snarled. Tauriel rolled her eyes. " You're acting like a spoiled kid." Sigrid stepped back. She wasn't expecting that one. " I'm not a kid anymore! and you know it." Legolas definitely knows it, she considered saying.

Tauriel kept walking on. If she wanted to play then Sigrid wouldn't hesitate to play. " Legolas for sure knows I ain't a kid anymore!" She screeched.

At that moment she realized that Bard was within ear shot. She clenched her stomach as she felt like she was going to get sick. " What did you say?" Tauriel snarled rounding on her.

Bard's eyebrows furrowed as he carried a mad look. " Tauriel, may I have a moment to talk to my daughter?" Tauriel jumped back with surprise, not noticing Bard until now. " Um, yes." She said dipping her head before jogging off.

Sigrid avoided eye contact with her father as he spoke. " I'd be damned if I heard you correctly! Did you say that Legolas knows that you aren't a kid anymore?" He asked getting closer and closer as he spoke.

Sigrid stared at the ground with fear. " Da- I.. Uh.." Thankfully she was cut off short by Bilbo. " Bard, come here." He said peeking his head around the corner. Bard sighed before following Bilbo. " This conversation is far from over." He growled over his shoulder.

Sigrid put her face in her hands as her stomach burned with fear. " Sigrid?" A voice said from behind her. A familiar voice.. Sigrid jumped with shock before turning to the familiar face. " U-uh Legolas, I didn't see you." She's stuttered.

" Everything okay?" Legolas asked before putting his hand on his bow. " Did someone hurt you?" He asked, eyes narrowed. So he obviously didn't hear the conversation she was having with her father, and he hadn't had time to talk to Tauriel.

" I'm fine." Sigrid replied.

Legolas rubbed his thumb across her face. Sigrid put on a smile as he drew her closer. For a second she thought he was going to kiss her, and she so badly wanted him to. However he stopped as he released his grip on her. " We're in public." He announced, explaining why he didn't kiss her.

Sigrid sighed, she wished for once he would just kiss her in public and not care who seen. " So? Your da-I mean father isn't here."

Legolas shrugged. " I know, but your's is." He said before looking away.

Sigrid sighed as she twined her hands with his. " Maybe we shouldn't care who sees." She said as she leaned closer to him.

Legolas shook his head, pulling away. " I have to go." He said before turning away. " Will you visit me tonight?" Sigrid called after him. Legolas stopped, turning to look at her. " If all goes well, then yes."

Sigrid smirked. " You promised me my first drink. Will tonight be that night you fulfill that promise?" Legolas's lips twitched into a smile. " Perhaps it shall be." He said before turning away.

Sigrid smiled as she began to make her way home. Great, what was she going to say to her father?

"Da?" She called as she entered the house.

Silence. Thank goodness he wasn't back yet.

That night Sigrid cleaned the dishes before deciding to make up another peaceful story to tell Tilda. " When will da be back?" Tilda asked.

Sigrid sighed as she shrugged. " He's probably out getting fish. He may not be back till late." She said as she tucked her little sister into bed.

" Do you not like Tauriel?" Tilda asked. Sigrid gave her a confused look. " What makes you assume that?" Tilda shook her head. " I didn't assume it, she told me. I don't think she likes you that much."

Sigrid rolled her eyes. " I so care." She said sarcastically before exiting Tilda's room.

Sigrid laid in her bed tiredly. A small knock sounded at the door. " Who is it?" Sigrid called. " Me." Tilda's small voice replied. Sigrid sighed, she really didn't feel like telling another story. " Come in." She found herself saying. Tilda slowly opened the door.

" I had a bad dream. It was awful. Everyone was dead, you, da, brother." She whimpered. " Can I sleep with you?" Sigrid finally nodded." Okay, but remember, nightmares are nightmares. They aren't real." Tilda nodded before curling up beside Sigrid.

It wasn't long before she asleep and Sigrid took going to bed into consideration until she heard a knock on the window. Quickly, Sigrid raced towards the window, unlocking and opening it.

Legolas pulled himself in with a smile, a bottle in his hands. " I brought you your first drink." Sigrid smiled before turning to look at Tilda. " Maybe I should wait to drink this." She said staring at the bottle. " As you wish." Legolas said casting a glance to Tilda.

Sigrid smiled as she stuffed the bottle into her drawer before making her way towards Legolas. It was nice to feel his warm breath on her skin. He was her's, not Tauriel's.

Legolas smiled as he pulled her closer to him. Sigrid giggled softly, trying to do her best not to wake her sister.

Before she knew it Legolas's mouth had crashed onto her's. The kiss was passionate. Sigrid felt a pot in her stomach explode with joy. This wasn't the first time they'd kissed, but it was the first time they'd kissed ever since Tauriel had been back.

Sigrid smiled through the kiss as Legolas pushed her up against the wall. Sigrid wrapped her legs around his waist. She was in a dress, but she didn't care.

Sigrid felt Legolas's hands find the zipper on the back of the dress. She was ready, fully ready. However she knew he was just teasing her. They couldn't do anything with Tilda asleep in the same room.

Sigrid didn't want the moment to end, but the loud yelling voice was enough to end the moment. " Tilda!" Bard yelled at the top of his voice. Legolas and Sigrid both sighed. " You should go, he'll be up here soon. Come again soon though, please?"

Legolas smiled before kissing her one last time. " Of course." He said before exiting out the window.

Sigrid quickly shut the window before opening the door to a red faced Bard. " Da, why are you yelling?" By now Tilda was tiredly awakening in bed.

" Tilda!" Bard's eyes softened as he raced towards her, wrapping her tightly in his arms. Tilda gave him a confused look. " I missed you too da." She replied, earning a giggle from Sigrid.

" Honestly da, what troubles you?" Sigrid asked. Bard turned to look at her. " I went to make sure you were all asleep, then when I seen Tilda gone I instantly thought something bad happened. Sorry for wakening your two."

Sigrid smiled stepping towards her dad. " No, your fine Da."

Bard nodded before getting up and hugging Sigrid. " Goodnight you two, love you." He said before exiting.

Sigrid smiled as she laid beside Tilda. " That's father for you." Together the two girls giggled before falling asleep peacefully shortly after.


	3. Better than Dancing

Sigrid opened her bright blue eyes. Slowly she say up, blinking the tiredness out of her eyes. Tilda squirmed beside her. " It's about time you wake up!" Tilda squealed. Sigrid gave her a confused look. " Why do you sound so excited?"

Tilda smiled happily. " It's Bain's birthday!" Sigrid sucked in a deep breath feeling guilty for forgetting her brother's birthday. " I can't believe I forgot! I didn't even get him anything!"

Tilda shrugged. " I didn't get him anything." Sigrid groaned. " Tilda, your little. I'm old enough to be responsible to get our brother a gift." Tilda glared at her. " I'm not little." She snapped, hoping off the bed.

Sigrid got up brushing her hair and getting dressed. A knock sounded at the door. " Hurry up Sigrid! Everyone's already here, you're late!" Tilda called.

Sigrid opened the door irritated. " Well you should've just woke me up." She snapped as she walked out. " I wish I was as pretty as you." Tilda commented on their way down.

Sigrid's eyes softened as she lowered herself on the stairs and brushed her sister's hair out of her face. " Are you joking with me? You're beautiful."

Tilda smiled, but she didn't seem convinced. " And I'm not joking." She said before turning to realize they had an audience.

Sigrid blinked, feeling a little nervous. Tilda wasn't kidding when she said when everyone was there. There were so many people that they almost all didn't fit inside the house.

Ori came bouncing towards Sigrid with a smile. " Hi Sigrid!" He said, eyes sparkling.

Sigrid smiled as she dipped her head politely. " Hello, Ori."

Her eyes caught on Legolas who was standing beside Tauriel. Jealousy tingled her blood that rushed through her veins. Before she knew it her entire existence was shaking with pure jealousy.

Bard was standing tall and proud, his hand placed tightly on his son. Bain had a bright, eager smile spread across his face.

" Let's go wish my brother a happy birthday." She said to both Ori and Tilda. The two both nodded eagerly as they followed after her, close on their heels.

Bain smiled at the three. " Happy birthday little brother." Sigrid said with a playful grin as she lightly nudged him. Her heart nearly stopped as she felt Legolas's eyes on her.

Sigrid realized that Tauriel was staring at her too. She wasn't going to stay away from Legolas the whole time. That was a definite no. Slowly she made her way towards the two with a bright smile.

" Legolas!" She said cheerfully before turning to look at Tauriel. " Tauriel." She said, less enthusiastically.

Legolas grinned. " It's lovely to see you Sigrid." Sigrid smiled with happiness at his enthusiasm to see her. " Yes it is." Tauriel said, dipping her head. So she was going to pretend like nothing happened? Sigrid was kind of grateful she didn't tell Legolas about their fight, but she wasn't going to pretend like they liked eachother.

Ori lightly tugged on Sigrid's dress. " I heard there will be dancing." He said with a chuckle. Sigrid couldn't help but giggle. " I've never danced before." She admitted.

Tauriel rolled her eyes. " I've dance plenty of times, I'm really good." She boasted. Sigrid glared at her. " Who knows? I could be a great dancer."

Ori smiled at her. " I sure bet you are. So Tauriel are you going to dance with Kili?" He asked with a wink. Tauriel smiled happily. " Of course!"

Sigrid sat down boredly. So far this party had been boring. Honestly she couldn't wait till the slow dancing came on. Plenty of dances have came on, but none were slow dances.

Everybody jumped around, swinging their mugs around, and laughing wholeheartedly. Tilda had some how managed to fall asleep through all he loud noises.

Finally, at last a slow song came on. Sigrid quickly leaped to her feet. Bard's gaze was focused on her as she made her way to Legolas. " Want to dance?" She asked with a smile. Legolas smiled and for a second she thought he was going to agree, but then he frowned. " We can't though."

Sigrid sighed, remembering that he wanted their relationship to stay a secret. Maybe she wouldn't get a chance to slow dance tonight, but maybe she would get something else. " Come to my room?" She asked with a grin.

Legolas smirked. " I'd love to." He said following her as she led him to her room.

Once they were to her room, Sigrid shut the door and locked it.

" I seen the way he looked at you." Legolas said gently, as he stared at her. Sigrid grinned. " Who?" She asked, making her way closer to him.

" Ori. He seems to like you." He said as he got closer to her too. Sigrid smiled as she stopped right in front of him. " I don't think I'm interested in him."

Legolas smiled as his hand lifted her chin. " But you're mine." He said with protectiveness.

Sigrid smiled. " Yes, I am your's. Just your's. And I'm ready now." She said with a giggle. Legolas's blue eyes met her's. " Are you sure?"

Sigrid quickly nodded. " I should've been ready that one day. I can't live like this. Ever since that day I've been regretting not being ready. I'm ready now." She whispered into his ear.

Legolas smiled. " It's not your fault you weren't ready, I understand. But are you sure your ready now?" Sigrid nodded happily. " I'm more than sure." Legolas grinned as he began to unbutton her dress.

Sigrid felt embarrassment, what if he wasn't happy with her body? " We need a code word." Legolas said with a smile. " Codeword?" Sigrid asked, feeling dumb for being so inexperienced.

" Like a Codeword to tell me when to stop." He said, for some reason he couldn't help but chuckle. " Oh!" Sigrid let out an embarrassed laugh. " Um how about...cheese?"

Legolas pulled back as he arched an eyebrow. " Cheese?" He said simply before chuckling. " Really?" Sigrid couldn't help but laugh herself. " Why not?" Legolas shrugged. " Cheese it is then." He said as he leaned forward kissing her lips, hard.

Sigrid felt like squealing with joy. She smiled through the kiss as she felt his hands run down her back.

Knock. Knock.

Legolas quickly pulled away. Sigrid let out a groan of irritation. " U-um can you button my dress real quick?" She asked him. Legolas nodded, buttoning her dress gently.

" Who is it?" Sigrid called out. " Your father." Bard's voice rung out.

Sigrid bit her bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood. " Here can you go out through the window?" Legolas nodded as he began to haul himself outside the window.

Sigrid smiled at him. " I better see you again soon." She said with a giggle before turning to open the door.


	4. The Things a Woman Will Do For a Man

" What's going on in here?" Bard asked, his voice rough. Sigrid stared at the ground, chewing on her lips nervously. A simple 'nothing' was all she could muster. Bard's eyes narrowed. " Sigrid I think there's something your not telling me. I'm your father. You can tell me anything."

Sigrid knew she could trust her father, but Legolas told her not to tell anyone. " I just can't tell you." She said turning away from him. " What's eating at you?" Her father asked stepping closer.

Sigrid backed away from him. " Remember when I was little and you always went off places? I never knew where you were going, or if you'd come back. Sometimes I thought you'd never come back. You always told me to trust you, and that I did." She started.

Bard arched an eyebrow at her. " You still are little, your my little girl." Sigrid snorted. " No I'm not little anymore! Tilda's your little girl. I was your little girl. I'm still your daughter, that'll never change. What will change though is that I'm not little anymore."

Bard took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. " That reminds me.. What does Legolas have with you not being a little girl? It's killing me to know. What did you mean when you said Legolas knows that you aren't a little girl anymore?"

Sigrid looked at the wall, fear coursing through her veins. " Sometimes we all say things when were upset to make ourselves look better. That's what I did." She replied hoping he would believe her.

" You need to tell me the truth Sigrid, I'm your father." He grunted as he threw his head back with annoyance.

Sigrid quickly held out her palms towards him. " I always trusted you, please just trust me for now. I will tell you when I can. I just really need you to trust me! I promise that I will tell you as soon as I can."

Bard stared at her, long and hard. " Fine." He said before walking away and shutting the door as he left.

Sigrid sighed. She felt horrible. Lying to her dad was hard, it truly was. Her family had lost so much already; the last thing she wanted to do was to lie. However she felt she didn't have much of a choice.

Sighing, Sigrid slowly opened the door and made her way downstairs. Another slow song was on, but she didn't care. Instead she lowered herself and sat on the bottom of the step.

Kili and Tauriel danced together laughing and chuckling. Sigrid did have to admit that Tauriel was quite a good dancer. But she was only good while she danced with Kili, no one else.

The slow dance ended and everyone began to go home. Sigrid sighed. " Look I didn't tell Legolas about our fight." Tauriel said from behind her. Sigrid groaned. " I don't want to talk about it."

Tauriel rolled her eyes, stepping closer. " You had quite a mouth yesterday, now you don't?"

" I'm just not in the mood." Sigrid replied as she began to walk off.

Tauriel grabbed Sigrid's arm roughly. " About what you said yesterday, have you and Legolas had sex?" She asked, eyes narrowed.

Sigrid pulled away roughy. " No we haven't! It's none of your business anyways! Look stay away from Legolas. You can only have Kili and not Legolas."

Tauriel took an aggressive step forward. " Shut up, you don't know anything. I love Kili, and you're blind not to see it. It's not like I meant to hurt him. I just needed to leave for a little bit, I needed to clear my mind. I'm back now and I ain't ever going to leave his side. Sure, I may have liked Legolas, but I'm not good enough for him. And now I'm starting to think that you aren't either. Remember when I said I wouldn't jeopardize what you and Legolas had between you guys? Well I've changed my mind. I'm going to make sure he finds someone new."

Sigrid rounded on Tauriel, her eyes blazing with anger. " You wouldn't dare." She snapped. " Watch me." Tauriel said as she began to stalk off,

Sigrid felt tears in her eyes. She couldn't loose Legolas, no she couldn't.

" What? You just want him to yourself. I was right, you don't think Kili is good enough!" She screamed from across the room, not caring that all the dwarves, her brother, father, and sister also heard.

Sigrid watched as Tauriel made her way towards her. Sigrid felt a sting jolt across her face. Tauriel had slapped her! " If you do that again, it will be the last thing you do!" She snarled.

Tauriel's gaze avoided her. Sigrid glared at her. " This my house, and you are no longer welcome. Get out." She growled as she pointed towards the door.

Tauriel turned away nervously as she made her way towards the door. " And don't come running back tomorrow either." Sigrid yelled after her before turning and stomping upstairs.

Sigrid clenched her jaw tightly as she slammed the door shut and locked it. She couldn't loose Legolas, and she wouldn't. If she had to play dirty, then she would. The things a woman will do for the man she loves.


	5. Take it into Consideration

**Thank you so much for the follows and review! I'm having such a time writing this, and you guys are the reason I continue to go on! ^^**

Sigrid glared down at Kili, hands on her hips. " Are you asking me to let her come here again?" She demanded bitterly. " You will have a new home soon enough, within a few weeks you won't even be living with us anymore. You can't wait a few weeks to see her?"

The little dwarf shook his head. " Maybe you were too harsh?" He suggested. Ori quickly jumped to her defense. " I don't think Tauriel had a right to slap her."

" Lady Sigrid." Bilbo's eyes were wide as he looked up at her.

Sigrid sighed as she dropped her hands, defeated. " Bilbo I've told you multiple times, call be Sigrid. Not lady Sigrid." Bilbo nodded his head as he stepped closer. " Kili is really heartbroken though. We just don't want him upset again."

Sigrid rolled her eyes. " They can go hang out in public, they don't have to come here."

Bilbo nodded as he shrugged. " Granted, you have a point." Sigrid smirked slightly as she began to walk on. " But," Bilbo started. " If you were in a relationship, wouldn't you want a home to go back to?"

Sigrid sighed. " He can go to her home then." And with that she walked off. She was done being persuaded by the dwarves.

" Sigrid, may I have a word?" A voice called from her left. " Uh! What now?!" She snapped, turning to see Legolas. " O-oh sorry, I didn't know it was you." She admitted, her cheeks growing bright red.

" Tauriel told me about your argument." His gaze was steady.

Sigrid nodded before staring at the ground. " What did she tell you about the argument?" She asked, her voice calm and quiet.

" Everything. She told me that you yelled out about our relationship and your father heard you." Sigrid felt her whole entire existence go numb. " Does your father know?" He questioned.

"N-no I told him I would tell him when the time is right." She stuttered. " I can't keep it a secret much longer, can we please just tell him?"

Legolas looked away, thinking hard. " Maybe not now, but soon."

" Soon? You promise, soon?" She asked hopefully. Legolas nodded his head. " I promise."

" Is Tauriel welcome back?" Legolas asked, changing the subject.

" I despise her." Sigrid replied as she lifted her head high and proud. She wasn't ashamed that she despised Tauriel one bit.

" I see as of why you are mad at her, to which I'll never really understand, but is it wise to despise her over it?" Legolas questioned, his eyes never leaving hers as he spoke.

" I believe it is." Sigrid said strongly, for once she didn't feel like a lost puppy cowering behind someone for protection.

" What if what you believe is wrong?" Legolas replied back, eyebrows furrowed. He wasn't going to let this go, was he? Sigrid took a few steps closer to him, entwining their hands together. " And what do you expect me to do Legolas? Let her walk all over me?"

Legolas looked away but didn't both to untwine their hands, even though they were in public. " She and I are very close. I trust her, I owe her my life. I just want you to trust her too."

Sigrid didn't know why, but for some reason that irked her. She felt the bile rising in her throat as she pulled away from him. " You don't make my decisions." She snapped, eyes narrowed as she backed away.

Legolas's eyes shone with hurt. " That is not what I'm trying to do. Just please, think it over. Take it into consideration." He suggested, and with that he was gone. Quick as lightning.

Sigrid pinched her eyes closed tightly, her whole entire existence turning pale. Why couldn't Tauriel just disappear again? Couldn't she just go away, like she once did again?

Something bubbled deep within the blood that coursed throughout her veins; that something was jealousy.


	6. Slight Hesitation

Sigrid furrowed her eyebrows as she looked down at her sister's sweater. " Seriously Tilda? How'd you rip this?" Tilda rolled her eyes as she rolled onto her heels. " I told you many times! My friend Jaime and I were sword fighting."

Sigrid glanced away, pinching the bridge of her nose. " Tilda you are a young lady, you do not sword fight. You're not an elf nor are you a dwarf the last time I checked."

Tilda shrugged her shoulders. " Maybe I am, there's a lot you don't know about me." Sigrid couldn't help but laugh at her sister's words. " For I know that if I'm a human, obviously my sister is, also."

" You don't know nothin." Tilda snapped. Sigrid rolled her eyes with irritation. " Fine, show me how well you fight with a sword." She finally spoke at last. Tilda's lips curved upwards into a bright grin. " Come forth then, I'll show you that I'm the best sword fighter ever."

Sigrid choked back a giggle as she followed after her sister. Jaime sat on a bench, sucking on orange peelings. " Get up and face your opponent." Tilda growled aggressively as she swung her sword in front of her.

Confusion flickered in Jaime's eyes, after a bit of hesitation at last he got to his feet, pulling out his sword also.

Sigrid leaned against the house as her blue eyes scanned the two. Jaime smirked. " Do I need to beat you again?" Sigrid could've swore Tilda's cheeks tinted a bright pink color. " You cheated!" Tilda protested, lowering her sword.

Jaime rolled his eyes. " You're such a baby." Tilda glared at him. " Am not!" Jaime enjoyed to work her up, so he continued with the teasing. " Am too." He yelled back before squealing as if he was a baby, mocking her.

Tilda raised her sword. " I'm going to make you regret those words that exited your mouth. I'm going to make you want to think about what you say before you say it." She hissed, nearing him, just like a wolf stalked it's prey.

Jaime smiled with the slight roll of his eyes, raising his sword. " Your words mean as much to me as the dirt on my boot."

That did it. Tilda jumped forward slicing her sword throughout the air. There was a loud clang as the two swords slammed against each other. Sigrid flinched as the two drew back, then lunged forward again, and clang.

" Tilda, there's a slight hesitation in your left. I'm willing to assume that the hesitation is due to an injury. Do I stand corrected?" Legolas called, appearing from across the road.

The two youngsters pulled away from each other, eagerly glancing at Legolas. The corners of Sigrid's lips turned upwards into a wide grin at the prescience of Legolas.

" I'm Tilda, and I'm so great at everything!" Jaime mocked as he imitated Young Tilda. Tilda's finger curled in rage as she clenched her jaw tightly, her veins beginning to pop out.

Sigrid slowly made her ways towards Legolas. " To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" She asked with a smirk as she pressed against him, rubbing her head against his shoulder affectionately.

" Happen to be going by, decided to stop and pay you a visit." He replied, voice soothing. Sigrid grinned up at him, before being pried away by Tilda. " Sigrid what are you doing?" She asked with uncertainty.

" Are you two dating?" Jaime asked with a dumbfounded look, mouth agape. Tilda's eyes nervously glanced from Sigrid to Legolas. " Sigrid, does Da know about this?" She asked warily.

Sigrid opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Legolas. " U-um. We're just friends, nothing more." For some reason his reply really hurt her. Sigrid stared at ground, speechless. Her stomach bubbled with sorrow.

Jaime looked unconvinced. Tilda, though, was fully convinced. " Good, Da says dating is nasty. Boys are yucky." She said stinking her tongue out, as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Jaime rolled his eyes as he glanced at Tilda. " You're weird." He said as he began to walk away. Tilda furrowed her eyebrows, her face turning a red color as she stomped after him in anger. " Get back here!" She yelled after him.

" Sigrid? Did I hurt you?" Legolas asked, his fingers tentatively touching the skin of her cheek. " I am not a friend of yours, I'm your true love. At least thats what you made me think I was to you." Sigrid replied, her voice hoarse.

" Sigrid, my love. You are a friend of mine, you also have a deep place in my heart. Love of mine, that's what you are. No one could ever take the place you have in my heart." He replied, eyes sparkling as he stared into hers.

Sigrid felt fireworks go off in her head, a bubbling pot exploded with happiness. " Do your words speak the truth?" She asked hopefully, her blue eyes wide with happiness.

Legolas smiled as his lips neared hers. For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her, but instead he pulled away, teasingly. " Perhaps I will prove my words to you, soon."

Sigrid treasured his touches, admiring the smile he gave her. " Deal. It'd better be soon, though." She said, letting out a giggle as they embraced tighter, then pulled away.

" I better get going. Father will be wondering what's taking me so long." He said glancing into the distance, squinting against the bright sun.

" Pay me a visit some time soon. Travel safely." Sigrid said with a smile as she shook her hips and began to walk away.

Sigrid didn't miss the wide smile that grew on his mouth as he watched her.


	7. The EndFinal Chapter

**Alright so I watched the last Hobbit. I'll admit. It had me in tears. I'm sad that Sigrid and Legolas didn't get even close, but oh well, I knew nothing would happen. I knew this pairing would just be a fanon one I created. Anyways this is after the events of the last Hobbit, ****_and_**** the ending of this fanfic as well. ( Wouldn't read this unless you watched the last Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies) Thank you to all the readers. Hope you enjoy. 3**

Sigrid pushed her way through all the cheering people. The war was over. The white Orc was dead, no more fighting, no more blood spilling. Her eyes scanned as she searched desperately for the blonde elf that she knew extremely well.

It had been 3 weeks after the war. It didn't get easier knowing that this land Sigrid walked on was land where so much innocent blood was spilled and where innocent souls lost their lives. Sigrid had learned to live life to the fullest. So many had died to keep her alive and for that reason alone she was going to live her life to the fullest and only make smart decisions. She would always be thankful to all those people who fought to keep her and her people safe.

Sigrid had managed to kindle a friendship with Tauriel. For the longest time she had been jealous of Tauriel, she believed that Tauriel was only using Kili to make Legolas jealous. Legolas. Sigrid's Legolas. After Kili had died in war Sigrid had began to feel guilty for ever accusing the red head elf of using him. It was obvious Tauriel loved him. Even a foolish infant could tell how much Tauriel loved Kili. She had been so devastated and deeply affected by his loss. Sigrid had been affected too. For the longest time she had began to bond with the dwarves. They were her friends, special friends. They understood her in a special sort of way. Now Kili, Fili, and Thorin were gone and it just wasn't the same anymore. Even when Thorin called war between the dwarves and humans she still considered him a friend in a difficult situation. He would never harm her, not purposely.

Sigrid could still remember the day after the battle. She would never forget the look on Tauriel's face and how heartbroken so looked.

_" Tauriel?"_

_The red head elf gave her a side glance before using her hand as a substitute to wipe away the tears._

_" If you don't mind I'm not really in the mood for one of our silly fights."_

_" My goodness Tauriel, I'm so sorry."_

_It was a long shot but without thinking Sigrid lunged forward and wrapped her arms securely around Tauriel and pulled her close. Pain burned her chest but she could only imagine what Tauriel was going through. Tauriel would never hear Kili's sweet voice ever again, never be able to touch him again. Sigrid was surprised when Tauriel's arms wrapped around her in return. Sigrid could feel Tauriel's chest heave as she sobbed._

_" You really did love him."_

_" Yes I did."_

_" I'm so so sorry."_

Sigrid had just got done checking on Tauriel when a blonde elf walked up towards her. An elf that had stolen her heart. The elf she had fallen so hard for and still to this day hasn't gotten up.

" Hey." She greeted him with a gentle smile.

Her smile began to fade when he didn't return one. Had she done something wrong? Her heart began to pound in her chest with worry. What did she do?

" We need to talk." Legolas said bluntly.

Sigrid felt her heart pounding. Whatever he wanted to talk about it didn't seem good.

" Okay, sure." Sigrid said, trying to remain calm. She would've offered her room for a place for them to talk, but she didn't have a room of her own. Her room had been taken from her, just like her house, thanks to Smaug.

" I'm heading North." Legolas said, expressionless.

Sigrid practically felt her heart drop from her chest to her stomach. She could feel bile rising in her throat as tears instantly sprinted to her eyes.

" What? You can't go. What about me? What about us? Have you forgotten about us? These past three days you've been avoiding me!" She could feel herself starting to shout and people starting to look but she didn't care.

" I haven't forgotten," he said weakly, trying to calm her. " I'm doing this because I love you. Look at me. I'm an elf. You, you're human. You will age. I won't. You belong with your own kind. You belong with someone who will age with you and will be able to give you children of your own blood. Don't you want children? Don't you want to one day carry your own child. A child of human blood."

Sigrid felt her knees give out as she dropped to the ground, tears eagerly ventured her face. She felt Legolas lower and wrap his arms around her.

" You're just saying that because one day I'll get old and die and you don't want to go through what Tauriel did with Kili!" Sigrid accused.

" No, that's not it." She noticed his voice getting hoarse. " I only want what's best for you."

Then he leaned forward and his lips softly met hers. Right there. Infront of everyone. The kiss wasn't passionate though, it was slobbery and unsatisfying due to Sigrid's sobbing. Sigrid roughly slammed her hands into his chest and shoved him away. Of course she would've loved if he kissed her in public, but she didn't, she knew this was going to be their last kiss. It felt so wrong. They were supposed to be together forever. And yet this would be the last kiss they ever have.

" I'm so sorry Sigrid. It's what's best for you. You will one day realize it and you will thank me. You'll thank me for not letting you fall in love with an elf."

And with that he was gone.

Sigrid felt herself crawling as she tried to crawl after him but she couldn't. She screamed, she sobbed, she slammed her fists into the pavement. Her shoulder bunched as Bard wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her close to his chest.

" I loved him." She sobbed into his shoulder.

" Shh." He whispered soothingly into her hair.

He didn't ask her questions that whole night and for that she was thankful. She would tell him one day and he knew that. But for now her heart needed time to mend.


	8. Epilogue

Thought you guys deserved this. ^^ believe it or not I'm going to really miss this fanfic.

" What business do we have here?" An angry dwarf asked as he reluctantly dragged himself after a blonde elf.

" Shh, Gimme." The elf said, not giving any explanation.

" Why are you taking me to an alley?"

" Do you know anything about being quiet?" Legolas asked with irritation but the side of his lips curved upward into a smile.

As quiet as a mouse Legolas peered out of the alley and into a yard with the squealing of children. Squeals of laughter filled the premises and two children raced around in the yard. A small girl with reddish brown hair squealed and dropped to the ground as the boy with the brown hair stood over her.

" Now thief are you going to admit you stole from me?" He asked in a playfully aggressive manner.

The little girl squealed with giggles. Her giggles sounded exactly like her mother's. Legolas didn't fail to notice that she had the same blue-green as her mother did.

" Never." She hissed as she struggled to get away from him.

The boy was quick though. Legolas caught him pinpointing the girl's next moves as he eagerly awaited for her to try to escape from beneath him.

Sitting on the porch was a petite female in her mid-thirties. A female that Legolas would never forget. Her hair was messily slopped into a bun and her eyes looked tired.

Legolas had been too busy studying the woman that he didn't even notice a man that had approached and earned the squealing of the two children.

" Da!" The two children screamed in unison as they lunged into the strong arms of a man who had an eager expression.

The man fell onto the ground dramatically as they lunged on him and playfully rolled in the grass with them. The woman got to her feet with a huge smile. Legolas watched as she raced towards him. For a second he thought she would drop down with them on the ground but instead she stood over them smiling until the man grabbed her and pulled her down with them. It was like music to his ears to hear her squealing with joy and laughter.

" Is this the girl you had told me about?" Gimme asked from behind. For a second Legolas had almost forgotten the dwarf's presence.

" Sigrid? Yes."

" This is what you wanted, wasn't it?"

" It's exactly what I had wanted."

Seeing her happy with someone didn't make Legolas jealous, it warmed his heart. Of course he still carried feelings for her and that was why he was so happy to see her with someone else, a human.

" Ma?" The girl asked, tugging on her mother's dress. " Could you tell us a story?"

" Of course my love. What story would you like to hear?"

" How about the story of Smaug!" The boy shouted eagerly.

" How about a calmer story?" The girl suggested nervously. " How about the story of Legolas and you?"

Legolas had been taken back by this, his eyebrows furrowed with confusion. Sigrid had told them about her love for Legolas? He lifted an eyebrow as he put this to thought.

" That's my favorite story. Come on now let's get some cookies and I'll tell you about it." Sigrid said with a wide smile as she offered her hand to her small daughter.

The small girl willingly took her mother's hand and followed her into the house with a gleeful smile at the story that awaited her.

Legolas smiled softly as he turned to Gimme. " It's time for us to go."

Gimme stared at him for a few seconds before grinning. " I couldn't agree more."


End file.
